Mondaiji Roborn: Episode 1: Another Rabbit?
by Ssj3enderman
Summary: This is the adventure of a boy named Noah as He's transported to little garden. This will be a weekly series that I'll use to kick off my profile. If you enjoy of dislike just say so.


Mondiji reborn

Episode 1: another rabbit?!

Written by: Nicolas walker-Rodgers

Created by : **Sala Doltrack**

The sky was blue and crisp as the clouds slowly creeped by them. "all right team we got to run a full mile to keep you guys in shape." the couch barked."hey but, what about him? "one of the team members said."yeah!" another one added. "well then if you insist on living in a dust cloud" Said the student sitting in a chair. He arose from the chair with a serious atmosphere around him. "what makes Noah so special anyway? "one of them said. "Noah's the absolute fastest runner out of all of you slackers here! "He said patting Noah on the back. "well though all of that is true I don't like to toot my own horn "Noah said modestly. The other team members grew angry at Noah because of his constant gloating and bragging about being the fastest there. "fine then let's have a race if we win you have to leave the team and if you manage to win then we'll leave the team "the team caption said. "you're on!" Noah replied. they walker to the starting line where Noah got in his stance. They rest of the team knew that they had no chance of winning against him but they didn't want to be on a team where they were barley ever chosen for the races. "on your marks! "the couch said. The rest of team and Noah tensed up as the words leaped form the couches mouth. "get set!...GO! "the couch screamed. As the word go ran rampant across the air the moment it came to Noah's ear he took off. The wind shattered as the white light that was Noah dashed around the track and over the hurdles and over the finish line before the rest of the even left the starting line. The team looked in shock as if they weren't on the team for 3 years. "well then it's settled"one of them said. They walked of the track with their hands in their pockets. "wait guys "Noah said as they walked off the field. "a-ha that well show them that you can't be beat "the couch laughed. "no couch I quit, I don't want to drive the rest of the team away cause of the fact that a faster than them so if that means that I have to quit then so be it "Noah said as he threw the team caption scarf on the ground. The rest of the tem turned around when they saw Noah walking of the field's Noah walked out of the stadium a bright light blinded him as a silvery letter fell from the sky. He grabbed it as he regained his vision. He opened the letter and a barrage of information entered his mind as if the letter was reading itself to him. The light came back and completely blinded him and the light faded away he was up in the air falling out of the air faster than a stone. He flapped his arms assuming that once he hit the ground it would be game over. The water shot up as Noah clashed against the water. The water crashed against the shore as it settled and slide Noah onto the shore.

four shadows lurked over Noah as he had to wake up from being knocked from china and back. He looked up and sprung into the air. He seemed to have jumped up 100 feet into the air until he hit the ground creating a ploom of dust. "oh now I regret jumping"Noah said as he got up from all fours. "you don't realize your own strength do ya "one of them said." you might be confused about what's going on, long story short I'm Izayoi Sakamaki, the one in the cosplay outfit is black rabbit, the one with the double hair bow and red dress is Asuka Kudou, and last but not least the last one is Kasukabe yu. "Izayoi explained. "what I'll have you know that this is isn't a cosplay outfit it is the only reason I tolerate your sick joke is that I get more if I wear this. "black rabbit retorted. Noah looked you in horror as his brain was trying to process all of this information. "stand up "Asuka said. Noah jumped up and stood sight. He twitched as he tried to resist the order. "why can't I move? "he grunted. "because I didn't tell you to move "Asuka spoke. The authority resonated across the beachy area. "you may move "she continued. Noah collapsed onto all four now even more horrified. "what the hell is even going on here! "He thought. "oh now look what you've done you made him even more scared "black rabbit said. She walked over to him and looked at his eyes. Noah stopped twitching and stared at black rabbit. "well I'll be she managed to calm him down "Izayoi said."hey kid is you will to listen to what we have to say? "Izayoi continued. Noah nodded. though the thought of fear still lurked inside his mind he wasn't scared. "Black Rabbit take it away "Izayoi directed. "welcome to little garden where you play games called gift games where you wager your land and various other things including money, people, water, and any other resources. "Black rabbit explained."ok then if that is the case then can I have a gift game with you so that I can at least survive? "Noah asked. "sure why not things have been slow lately so why not "Izayoi said. "then what do you want to be then? "black rabbit asked. Noah put his hand on his chin."ok I have to think about this Asuka has the ability to command others to do here bidding, Kasukabe and Izayoi can do only the god of this world knows what and black rabbit I assume that has the same abilities as me."Noah thought. "well then come on we don't have all day! "Asuka said."ok then how about a race against black rabbit "Noah proclaimed as he pointed at her. "what me?!"she said. She fidgeted around and blushed. "are you scared? "Noah mocked. "black rabbit is many things but scared isn't one of them! "she exclaimed "why black rabbit instead of one of us? "Kasukabe asked "If you think about t I'd lose if I went against anyone other than black rabbit cause Asuka could tell me not to move and since I don't know Kasukabe and Izayoi's abilities are then I'd be basically letting you win but, If I went against black rabbit I'd stand a chance because I black rabbit and I have the same abilities!" Noah replied. "well that was very long winded""yeah I'd agree" Kasukabe and Asuka agreed. "well that means one thing, it means that you're not as dumb as you look. Izayoi complemented. they walked between two trees. "we'll race to the dome in the distance "Noah pointed. "wait what about the winning conditions. "Black rabbit complained. "well If I win then you let join your community"Noah said "and if you lose "Black rabbit added. "I don't intend on it but if I do then I'll leave and won't bother you again"Noah continued" well then somebodies cocky"Izayoi commented. "I'll tell you when to go"Asuka said standing in front of them. The two got into a ready stance and looked straight ahead. "on your marks…get set…. GO" Asuka said. They both took a giant leap off the starting line. "well this will be fun" Izayoi smirked. They walked after them. they continuously jumped from under the canopy and over the canopy. "well he's pretty fast then I'll stop playing around then "Black rabbit said. Her ears perked up and her hair turned pink. "she has no chance to catch up with me! "Noah said. He heard the ruffle of tree leaves then a something dashed by him." see you later!" she said as she zipped past him." well I'm smoked But I might as well congratulate her at the finish line "Noah said. She slides across the grass as her hair flown in the wind." well shoot I ended up losing "Noah said" well then I'm a man of my word "he continued. He turned around a started to jump." hold it!" Izayoi said. He stopped and turned around. "you showed great speed and control when you raced black rabbit so we'd like you join our community." asuka said "but what about the deal? "Noah asked. "forget the deal we just want you to join, so yes or no? Izayoi added. "then that's a yes!" Noah said. They all walked into the dome. "wow this place is huge! Noah said." this is basically a plaza where of all races and cultures meet "Black rabbit explained. They continued to wall to their destination. "So where are we heading? "Noah questioned. As they cleared the tree cover the saw a palace as big as mt. Everest. "is that your house!?" Noah said out of amusement." no this is just the shed" Asuka said" seriously!?"Noah continued. "no this is the place" Kasukabe replied. "black rabbit you back and I'm assuming that your summing went well? "A little kid said running up to Black Rabbit. "who's the squirt?" Noah said. He grunted and puffed his checks. "this is our current leader of the community Jin Russel "Black rabbit presented. "and this is my co-worker Lily but she prefers to be called Riri" Jin Added. "well nice to meet you Jin and Riri" Noah said. They both smiled at him and then ran towards the large crowd of children. "so I'm assuming the children are the main bulk of the community? "Noah said. "sadly it's true once this community was mainly children but now we have you and the others. "Black rabbit replayed. A medium sized girl flew down from here high perch and created a large gust of wind." oh hey there Leticia what shacking" Asuka said as the wind settled." oh fine "She replied "who's the handsome young man behind all of you?" Leticia pointed out. "well well someone's feisty today, that person back there is Noah" Izayoi answered. "what's his full name? "She asked. "Noah Hadaka at your service "He replied. He bowed in front of her. "I wonder how she old she is; she seems older than the others "Noah thought. "I'm over 1000 years old and It's not polite to ask a woman's age "She retorted. Two dark wings sprouted from her back and propelled her into the sky. "well then let's take you to your room. Izayoi said. They open two doors that lead into a huge room. "this is where will get you, well at least where it would get you "Noah said. The atmosphere around Noah changed from amusement to sadness as depressing thoughts crossed his mind."hey what's wrong Noah? Jin asked. Noah sniffled. "It's just that where I came from teamwork was everything in my family but, then something happened but my family began to hate each other. They despised each other so much that the family broke apart. All I had for family was my aunt, and the track team. Then after the team got mad at me for hogging all the fame so I had to quit the team "Noah explained. "wow that super sad. But you're here now and the fact that you can work well with others is a good thing and we can be your family if you want. " Riri said. Noah dried the tears in his eyes and smiled." thanks guys I feel I bit better" He smirked. The three hugged. "I have to go run some errands so I'll check on you in a bit k?" Riri said. Noah nodded at her as she walked down the hall. He looked to the roof of the room and the window. He walked to the tarsus and saw a river in the distance. He jumped down from the tarsus and landed on the ground. "hey where are you going?" Kasukabe asked. "I'm going to that river and waterfall in the distance " Noah responded. He jumped off into the distance with a puff of wind in his wake. Kasukabe watched as he flew out of sight. Minutes pass after Noah set off on his journey to the river and waterfall. "This place is so tranquil I could just go to sleep for hours and hours " Noah said falling onto his back. "help!" Something screamed off in the distance. Noah jumped up after the scream. He leaped over the river and ran in the direction of the scream. He cleared some scrubs and saw a group a men surrounding a wounded woman and her child. "ha you think we'd let you get away with being a rebel of our community. "one of the men said. He pointed their spears at the two. "hey dipsticks back off!" Noah yelled as he came out of the shrubs. "OH look It's the no names no recruit now they have another moon rabbit" Two of the guards mocked. "so that's what I am" Noah thought. "don't mock what you don't know " Noah retorted. He leaped into the air and stomped In front of the distorted mother a daughter. The shockwave knocked the men back. They all crawled away from Noah and ran from the battle scene. " are you two ok?" Noah asked. "the mother was to scared to speck but she nodded and lifted her daughter up to Noah." IS she hurt?" Noah responded. She nodded at him. She was small, her hair and skin wall were a crimson red and her tail was frizzy. Her robe is tattered and ripped. Her breathing was fast and short breathed. " I'll take her to the community come on!" Noah exclaimed. He help the mother stagger to her feet. They run across the river and to the community grounds. "somebody help this mothers daughter are in critical conditions and they need help quick!" Noah said Bursting on the land. "T-thank you for save my child and me" the mother said. Noah could tell by the tone in her voice that she has went through a lot . "NO problem at all but, I never caught you and daughter's name" Noah replied "my name is Azuna and my daughter's name is Jada. "Jada is in good hands ok?" Smiled as he grabbed her hand. She began to smile as she realized she was out of harm's way. The day went on as the worry from Azuna began to show." Ms. Azuna, I am happy to report that Jada is in perfect condition" Riri Said walker her to her mother. They ran towards each other and hugged each other. Jada Backed away from as shuttered. She looked at her blood sucked bandage. "you'll be all right " Noah said to the child. Her tail drooped and her ears did the same. The atmosphere around all of the no name community was morbid and sad as the child grieved about her wound. They walked to the house where the children stay and disappeared. "hey Noah where did you find those two anyway?" Asuka said " I found them when I went to the river a Less than half an hour ago, She was being attacked by a group of men from another community." Noah replied. "do you know the name of the community?" Black rabbit asked. "no they didn't say there name but they were wearing jackets with some sort of symbol on it" Noah continued. "well that leaves us with nothing" Kasukabe said.


End file.
